That Was Then, This is Now
by 1Superman4Me
Summary: Stories of Hannah Andersen's life before her Daddy died. Plus the story of how he did. 2-shot.
1. That Was Then

A Friendship is Born  
11 Years from Now

* * *

I am 5 years old.

"You ready to go to Gotham City, my flower?" "Uh huh. I can't wait to meet the Flying Graysons. Do they have wings like me?" "No, but they do have a kid. His name is Richard or Dick for short. He's 4 years older than you. You need a friend and I think you'll like him." "O.K."

We arrive at Haly's Circus in Gotham City. The city itself is a little scary but I think I'll be all right.

I grin as I meet Dick.

I do like him.

He looks like a nice guy.

I wonder if I know that because I'm Fey.

"Hi. I'm Hannah. I like you. Wanna be friends?"

Didn't say his name. Oops.

"I'm Richard John Grayson or Dick for short. I like you too. So, sure I'd like to be friends with you. Is it O.K. if I call you H for short?"

I can't help but grin.

"Sure. You're my first friend Dick. I think we're going to be friends for a long time."

* * *

Telling Dick My Wing Secret  
10 years from Now

* * *

I am almost 7.

I have asked Dick if we can talk in private.

"Sure. I know a good place."

He leads me to it.

"Dick, can I trust you with something?" "Sure H. Is it a secret?" "Yeah, and you can't tell anyone. Not even your parents."

He pantomimes zipping his lips.

"O.K. What I'm about to tell and show you...My Dad and I are the only ones who know about this. That should tell you just how much I trust you. Now don't freak." "Why would I?" "Because, even though I can't fly like you...I have wings."

I untuck them knowing, but not caring, that once I do I can't turn back.

"H...They're really yours? They're beautiful. I hope you don't take this the wrong way but...Can I touch them?" "Other than my Dad, you're the only one I'll let do that. Just do it really gently."

He tentatively does so. I can feel his hand is shaking a little bit for a second. But I can feel his friendship as he touches me. It makes me feel all warm inside.

"Wow. They feel so...I can't think of the right word. What kind are they?" "Dick, do you believe in fairies?" "Are you saying you're part fairy?"

He figured that out fast.

"The term that I prefer is Fey. And, yes I am half Fey."

I tuck my wings back in.

"Whoa. That's awesome. But I promise I'll keep your secret." "I believe you Dick. One more thing. If it's really necessary, and I mean you absolutely have to, you can tell it. But only then." "Sure thing H. You watching the show tonight?" "Knowing that my friend's in it? Yeah, I'm watching it. I can't wait to see you and your parents fly for the first time."

* * *

That Night  
10 years from Now

* * *

I managed to give a quick wave to Dick.

But right now it's almost showtime.

The ringmaster says the words I've been waiting to hear.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, I present the Flying Graysons! John, Mary, and their son Dick will be performing without the safety of a net!"

I clap at the mention of Dick's name.

I don't know if he'll see me but I wave to him.

They're waving at the whole audience so I think he saw me.

Man, they really can fly.

Dick performs an awesome quadruple somersault.

I clap when he lands it.

Then, his parents start a routine.

His Mom reaches out for him when something awful happens.

Dick, I and the entire audience watch his parents fall.

For the first time, I see Dick cry.

My eyes well up with tears too.

Poor Dick.

Shortly after the police have been called, I run over to him.

I tell him something I read in an effort to comfort my devastated best friend.

He's just outside the crime scene.

For a second, as I run, I think I see a shadowy figure.

"I read this. I hope that it helps. Even if it's just a little. Here goes. No one we truly love ever leaves us completely."

He smiles half-heartedly as, to provide further comfort, I hug him.

We make a promise to stay in touch.

Just as my Daddy calls me, some guy appears scaring me for a reason I don't know.

He takes Dick away with him as we wave to each other.

I don't like Goodbyes.

I hope Dick will be O.K with whoever that guy was.

* * *

Meeting With The First Person I Flew To And Afterwards  
1 year from Now

* * *

"Hi Dick!" "H? How did you get to Bludhaven when your Dad's not..." "I used my wings. You're the first person that I used them to get to." "H...you can say fly. It's O.K." "Just making sure." "Well I think it's cool that I'm the first person you flew too. But you started learning when you were 10. Why did you wait until after you turned 15?" "Because until my 15th birthday I had to jump off a high object in order to do it." "Oh. So what's been going on lately?" "I got your letter. I guess you haven't gotten mine yet." "No, but the mail's coming soon. Or, it should be coming soon. So's your Sweet Sixteen." "Yep. I'm certain that my sixteenth year will be awesome..." "Well, it is the year of driving. You have your permit yet?" "Why drive when you can fly?" "Good point." "Course it will also mean we've been friends for more than 10 years." "Yep. The big 1-0. Double digits."

We talk for quite some time.

Then I notice the mail truck.

It's far enough away but it won't be for too much longer.

"Think I'll get going. You'll have a letter from me to read though. I bet you'll enjoy it." "I know I will. See you H." "Not for much longer you won't."

Grinning, as Dick laughs (knowing what I'm about to do), I turn invisible and then take off.

Luckily, there's no traffic up here.

I like flying fast.

So I fly home as fast as I can with a grin still on my face.

I fly inside through my open window.

Once I make sure nobody's watching, I turn visible and close my window.

Just in time too.

A crow was fairly close by and I hate those for a good reason.

Daddy says that they can kill the Wee Folk.

The Wee Folk is name of a group of Fey, that are otherwise known as leprechauns.

Good luck trying to hurt me or my (well I think they are) kin while I'm around you stupid crow.

I smile.

Be it ever so humble, there's no place like home.

"Daddy, I'm home!"

He comes into my room.

"Welcome back, my flower."

I smile.

"I love hearing you call me that." "Well it's what you are to me. Especially since you're so beautiful. I know that one day you'll find a boy who loves you just as much as I do. I'm sure that he'll be just the right one. He'll be there when the day I leave you..." "The day you leave me? That will never happen."

I know my Daddy will always be there for me.

I've known it since the day I was born.

He's my only blood family I know but I like it that way.


	2. This Is Now

This is Now

* * *

Having gone out to eat, I'm walking home with my Father.

Of course I totally prefer flying, but I never pass up a chance to walk with him.

Families are supposed to stick together.

Through good and...  
Bad.

Like right now.

A man that I instantly recognize as Luthor comes out of seemingly nowhere.

What is he doing here?

"Stay away from me!" "I'm not here for you, Hannah."

What's with his voice?

It sounds...dark.

And how does he know my name?

His next words startle me.

"I'm here for your Father." "Don't hurt my Daddy."

I fight fear from my voice.

"Who said I was going to hurt him?"

I feel slightly better until he pulls out a gun.

"I'm going to hurt both of you. Two birds, one bullet."

BLAM!

I don't feel hurt...  
**Daddy!**

He runs away.

I don't care.

I have to help my Daddy.

I try to use my healing magic.

Nothing happens.

I know he's gone.

He was there for me all my life.

But now he's gone.

**No.**

Luthor did hurt me.


End file.
